The Unexpected
by grnday-rock
Summary: Draco finds out a shocking secret from his best friend, Annelise. Soon he finds out that he can deal with it, but his father can't, as well as his "former" friends.
1. Default Chapter

It was easily 10:00 O'clock when Kayla and I came back from the library and into the Slytherin common room. "Why does Mcgonagall pile us with so much homework?" I said dully. "She doesn't like us much", Kayla said.

"Well that's a bit _obvious_isn't it" said a voice from an armchair next to the fire. It was none other than the fifth year, Slytherin prefect, Draco Malfoy, not to mention a good friend of mine.

"Oh, hi Draco" I said with a deep breath.

"Why haven't you done your homework?" Kayla asked suspiciously.

"I hardly ever do my transfiguration homework, even _you_ would know that."

"Oh right, how could I possibly forget, _you_never do _any_ of your homework" said Kayla sarcastically.

"Well, at least _I'm _not turning into that mudblood Granger!" said Draco coldly.

"I beg your pardon?" she said.

"Why do you call her that?" I asked.

"Because she is one, and a filthy one at that."

"But you always call her that casually, even to her face, honestly, what did she do to you." I said anxiously.

"I don't need you to be preaching to me about Granger, you hate her too" said Draco impatiently.

"No I don't, I'm not fond of her, but I don't hate her." I said.

"Ugh, you're making me sick!" he said with disgust.

"The bathroom's around the corner if you need to throw up" said Kayla angrily.

"No thanks, I'll pass," said Draco, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, I'm off to bed, and try not to kill each other while I'm gone, you'll both be missed." I said.

"Count me in too" said Draco following.

"Well, I'm going to do my extra credit," said Kayla sarcastically as I climbed further up the stairs.

"I wonder what's for breakfast?" I said with a deep yawn. "Let's hope it's something good" said Draco yawning too." we've got Quidditch practice afterwards". "Oh, we do don't we" I said remembering. I was a chaser on the Slytherin team as Draco was the seeker.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. Crabbe and Goyle had finally caught up with us, wheezing. We kept walking and Crabbe began to breathe hard down my neck. "Ugh, don't walk so close behind us. I can smell your breath!" I said

"Oh, sorry" said Goyle still a little out of breath.

"Ready for practice?" said a familiar voice behind them. It was Flint, the Captain of the Slytherin team.

"Yeah, but we still got to eat," said Draco.  
"Do it quickly then, we want to beat the Gryffindors to the field." Said Flint joyfully.

"Sounds like fun, come on Annelise, let's eat". Draco and I strode off to the great hall to find the rest of the team sitting together at the table. Kayla was already there, deep in conversation with Harry. Even though they were in enemy houses, they were good friends. As Draco walked passed him, he said, "don't fall now Potter", and knocked him off his feet, who landed hard down on the bench. "Bite me!" said Harry, rubbing his butt. I choked with laughter.

"That's not funny Annelise!" said Kayla briskly. "Sorry, but it was a little funny. Sorry harry." I said. Harry and I weren't exactly best friends, but we weren't enemies either. I wolfed down my food and dragged Kayla by the collar away from Harry.

"What are you doing? I wasn't done talking to him!" said Kayla annoyed.

"You have to watch me practice. I'm the only girl out there, I need company" I said. "But…. But…"

"but nothing, you're coming with me." I said trying to push her through the door to the common room. I threw her onto the couch and ran upstairs to change. I came back down grabbed my broom and said," alright, lets go!".

When I got onto the grounds I could see Draco far ahead striding toward the field. "Hey, Draco!!! Wait up!!!" I yelled. "I CAN'T, WE'RE ALREADY LATE!!!!" Draco bellowed across the grounds.

"Why are you friends with that, that asshole?" said Kayla.

"Hey, just because he doesn't like Harry or Ron, doesn't mean you can call him that."

"He is one, he shouldn't treat Harry like dirt."

"He only treats him that way because…. Urm… well he was a little… well, jealous. Besides, I don't think he ever forgave Harry for not choosing Slytherin and for not being his friend". Kayla shrugged and I sped after Draco.

The Grass was drenched with dew and my robes were covered in mud, as everyone else's. Flint gave us the usual pep talk with the occasional, Gryffindor sucks or, they'll never think of this. The whole time Draco had a smirk on his face. I elbowed him hard in the rib. "Ouch, god Annelise!".

"That about covers it then" said Flint. "Alright, let's get onto the field".

"What took so long?" asked Kayla. "You were in there for nearly a half an hour!"  
"I know, Flint just went over a bunch of new strategies".

"Come on Annelise, you're holding us up!" Flint shouted over his shoulder.

"Coming! I'll see you in a couple hours Kayla, you don't have to stay"

"Oh, I'm staying," said Kayla smiling.

"Thanks" I said

"Hey, what are fiends for?" yelled Kayla as I sped after Flint.

Quidditch practice was a nightmare. We were there three hours, Flint trying to find every single fault we made like, "you didn't hit that bludger hard enough!" or "come on Annelise, you can fly better than that" or even "Malfoy, you'll never catch that snitch before Potter if you keep fooling around".

Finally after practice, I found Kayla asleep on the bench.

"Wake up sleepy" I said touching my cold hand to her face, who woke with a start.

"Oh, I fell asleep didn't I" said Kayla sleepily. "I'm sorry"

"No problem" I said, "I wish I were you right now".

"Lets get some lunch" suggested Draco as he caught up with Kayla and me.

"Sure" I said. "Well, I'll see you in the common room. I'm going to meet Harry for lunch today" said Kayla. Draco choked back a laugh. "_You _like Potty!".

"What? No…no I don't, we, we're just friends." Said Kayla nervously.

"_SURE_" said Draco.

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy. You don't know anything!" shouted Kayla angrily.

"Don't be telling me to shut up, you mudblood lover!" Draco argued.

"Don't you ever call them that!" she shouted even louder.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, hey, calm down." I said surprised.

"Calm down my butt," said Kayla. "You've been defending him too long Annelise, too long!" said Kayla.

"Why shouldn't I call them that, no wizard is a wizard who isn't pure." Hissed Malfoy, his temper rising. Kayla was right. I had been backing him up for things that are just horrible. That was it, I couldn't let him talk like that about people anymore.

"OH KISS MY ASS MALFOY!" I shouted outraged.

Draco looked very surprised at how I wasn't backing him up.

"What are you doing Annelise?" he asked.

"Why do you call them that, you could just call them muggle-borns. They _do _have feelings you know. Granger's practically turning into moaning myrtle!" I said.

Shocked at the new side of me, Draco couldn't find anything to say to argue.

"She's absolutely right, you can't keep treating people like that. Hardly anybody is pure anymore!" said Kayla, her lip trembling slightly.

"Well then, since you're saying you aren't pure, then why don't I start calling _you _a mudblood, you're close enough aren't you?" sneered Malfoy. Kayla snapped. She flung her fist at Draco but I grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing? Let me hit him, just this once." Said Kayla.

"I'm not going to let you have him because if I do, you'll kill him." I said. "Come on, Madame Pomfrey can fix anything, let me have him" Kayla said, stepping toward Draco.

"I won't let her touch you only, only, if you stop calling people mudbloods. If you hadn't noticed, it's extremely offensive." I said.

"What? People don't care if I say it, Granger's only sensitive, besides, there's hardly any _muggle-borns _at hogwarts. And there is definitely none in Slytherin!"

"_I'm _a muggle-born!" I said furiously.

"WWWHAT?!" Draco asked with shock. "_You_, you're one of them?" he asked.

"Yes" Kayla, said bravely.

"Yes, and we've been close friends for three years, three years and I'm just like everyone else. I've been a much better friend to you than those two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. They have pure blood and all they do is protect you from someone who wants to beat you up!" I spat. Draco didn't say anything. He just stared at me. After a few minutes, he just walked away without a word. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I liked him; he just didn't know how easily people could get hurt.


	2. chapter 2

Draco didn't sit with us at dinner that night. He just sat with Flint, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle waved at us to sit with them, but Draco elbowed them in the arm, obviously signaling them to put their hands down. "What's the matter, you get in a fight or something," asked Goyle surprised. "I don't really think I want to talk about it guys" whispered Draco. "Fine then," said Crabbe and he mouthed Sorry to Kayla and me. Draco hadn't told them I was a muggle-born. That was the only thing I was thinking about all dinner.

"Why wouldn't he tell them?" I asked Kayla finally.

"What?"

"You know, why wouldn't he tell them I was a muggle-born?" I said.

"He obviously likes you. He's probably thinking about what you told him about you being more of a friend to him than Crabbe and Goyle. It's true." Said Kayla.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I should've told him." I said glancing over at Draco, who was just sitting there, not eating or saying anything. He just held his head down, staring at his food.

"He needed to know, he needs to think on it a while. He'll come around eventually." Said Kayla.

"I hope so, he's my best friend." I said with a deep sigh.

That night in the common room, Draco was in a far corner, reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He was alone and he would occasionally yawn, or sigh. He noticed I was looking at him and I turned away quickly. He sat there for 2 hours, just reading and sighing. Kayla and I were doing our divination homework.

"Done!" I said, relieved. "Me too" said Kayla happily.

Then, 2 more hours passed. I finished my Charms Homework along with Potions. It got very quiet and people were slowly emptying the common room. Draco was still in the corner, now, for the first time in a very long time, was doing his transfiguration homework.  
He must have been really troubled because he never, and I mean, never did his transfiguration homework. The silence began to piss me off so I slammed my Transfiguration book closed. I began to rub my temples. Then I got really frustrated for some reason and threw the book against the wall as hard as I could. It felt good. I fell into a big chair next to the fire with a sigh of relief. Draco got up and started up the stairs. I brought myself to say, "good night". He stopped in his tracks, looked over his shoulder and opened his mouth to say something, but just kept walking.

"DAMN IT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I bellowed impatiently up the stairs. He didn't say anything, and again, just kept walking. I kicked over a chair and stormed up stairs after him. I grabbed his arm and said, " I said goodnight!" He turned around. What made me let him go was the look on his face. It was like, well, like he wanted to cry and at the same time, disappointed. He walked away, one of the shoulders of his robes off his shoulder, not bothering to fix it. I felt this really empty feeling inside my stomach. I didn't move. I just stared at him walking away and then I felt a single tear roll down my face. I stood there for nearly ten minutes, just staring at the boys' dormitory door. I was hurt, I wasn't sure if the feeling in my stomach was guilt or sadness of losing a friend. I slowly walked into the girl's dormitory and fell onto my four-poster and lay there, for who knows how long, thinking about that look on his face. It's true, you _don't _know what you'v got until it's gone.


	3. chapter 3

I woke up really early the next morning. I had a headache and I slipped on my uniform and walked down the spiral staircase. The common room was empty. I walked out of the common room and into the dungeon hallway. Then I finally reached the great hall. But then I changed my mind and went to take a walk on the grounds. I walked along the lake, still thinking about the look Draco gave me. I ran into Harry and Ron by the Quidditch pitch.  
"Shouldn't you be with Malfoy?" asked Ron suspiciously. I didn't notice they had asked me anything until they yelled out my name.

I came back to my senses and said, "what, oh sorry. I have a lot on my mind" I said.

"Well, where is he?" Ron asked again.

"I don't know" I said, "he's probably eating now, why?"

"Well, you two go everywhere together, we began to think you were a bit more than friends. " said Harry with a snigger. He obviously thought it would be nearly impossible to like someone so foul.

"We, we urm. had a fight." I said.

"Really? What about?" asked Ron. He was probably interested on getting dirt on Malfoy. Harry nudged Ron in the rib.

"I don't want to talk about it, besides if it got around, it would only make things worse." I said.

"Okie dokie" said Ron with a giggle.

"It's not funny," I said angrily.

"Ok, ok, we won't laugh," said harry.

I went back up to the castle to meet Kayla. I wasn't hungry but Kayla practically shoved a handful of bacon down my throat.

"Oh no" said Kayla, looking at her schedule.

"What" I asked.

"Well, you have Quidditch after lunch" she said slowly.

"GREAT!" I said sarcastically," now practice is going to be even worse since I can't talk to Draco," I said with a groan.

"Potions is cancelled though" said Kayla, "then all we have is divination with the Ravenclaws".

I went back up to the common room and grabbed my broom. I wanted to fly during my free time. Up on my broom, I felt free. I knew it would at least get Draco off my mind. I was out there an hour and a half, then I flew back up to Lunch. I wolfed down everything and burst through the front doors so I would be the first one on the field. But I wasn't the only one who wanted to be alone. Draco was lying in the middle of the field on his back. I got off my broom and just stood there looking at him. I didn't want to bother him so I walked up to one of the top boxes and waited for the rest of the team.


	4. chapter 4 and 5

Draco didn't speak to me for several months. Halloween came around too fast for my liking. Kayla, on the other hand got a lot closer to Harry, and couldn't wait until the Halloween feast. They became a little more than friends. This bugged Draco. He was angry that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor were going out. I overheard him talking to Crabbe and Goyle saying, "it's, just, unnatural. Slytherins and Gryffindors are supposed to be enemies."

The Halloween feast was brilliant. This year, instead of floating bats, we had floating bubbling cauldrons. Before the feast, Draco decided to confront me.

"I'm sorry I've been so rotten to you lately. I will _try _to tone down the mudblood stuff." He said cautiously. Trying was good enough for me. I really missed him.

"I think we can start over." He said.

Dumbledore gave his usual Halloween speech. The food was awesome. Everyone stuffed their faces with pastries, candy, and gulped down butterbeer. That dinner was the best dinner I had in a long time. I couldn't tell you how good it felt to be talking to Draco again. After the feast everyone had their own House parties. The Slytherin party lasted a couple hours. After the party everyone was tired and went to bed. I made Draco hold back a while. I made sure everyone else was out of the common room before I talked to Draco.

"Er…. Draco?" I asked nervously.

"What?" he said back. "Well, I was just wondering … wondering why you didn't tell anyone else I was a muggle-born?" I asked.

"Because you are my friend, and I knew you were right about you being more of a friend to me than Crabbe and Goyle. It just took me a while to accept the fact that you were different and in a way, exactly the same." He said, "I was just confused, that's all". I smiled at him. I gave him a hug. It felt a bit awkward, so I cleared my throat and said, "well, I'm glad we.. Um, cleared that up." Then I went up stairs and had the best night's sleep I'd had in 3 months.

CHAPTER 5

Practice was much more pleasant now that I was on speaking terms with Draco. Although it was still a little weird being so close to him so fast. I felt like I needed to tell him something really important. The only problem was, I didn't know what that important something was. Well I filled Draco in on all the stuff he missed. I hadn't been seeing Kayla much because she spent 75 of her time with Harry. Draco didn't mind that she wasn't around. They always hated each other. Several times I had to drag Kayla away from harry because we had a class or something.

"We have a Quidditch game this coming Saturday" said Draco, scanning his schedule for anything the least bit interesting. "Who are we playing?" I asked, spraying a bit of eggs all over the table into Goyle's face. "Sorry" I said. "We play Gryffindor, then next Friday we play Hufflepuff." He said. "That'll be a nightmare for Kayla." I said laughing, "she won't know who to cheer for. She might as well not come at all".

Draco began to imitate what she might do, "oh, come on harry!!! Wait, come on Annelise, wait, Harry lets go. Score Annelise! Come on Draco, you can fall off your broom if you try hard enough! Score Gryffindor, no score Slytherin, no… wait, and score gryf.. I mean Slytherin!" I laughed.

"She probably won't take sides. But if she does, it's gonna be Gryffindor" I said.

"She spends most of her time with them. She might as well join their house" Draco chortled.

"You wouldn't even care!" I said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't" he agreed.

"You are something else," I said as we left for double potions. Double potions was Draco's favorite class, for Draco was Snape's favorite student. Besides, Draco couldn't possibly miss a chance to get under Harry's skin.

Potions was a real treat for Draco, but for Kayla, no. We were making a potion that made you tell the truth. Draco put a couple of drops into Harry's water bottle. "So, harry, who do you really love? Kayla or Cho?"

"Kayla" he responded. That was the only good part.

Then he asked, "why didn't you want to be in Slytherin?"

"Malfoy, and Ron told me it was bad," said Harry dully.

"Before Kayla, who did you have a crush on?" asked Malfoy rubbing his hand together.

"Cho Chang" said harry in the same tone. At this Kayla looked outraged.

"Now, what is your deepest most darkest secret?" he asked, rubbing his hands so hard together that they were turning red.

"Siri---" He couldn't say anything more because Kayla dove for Harry and clapped her hand over his mouth. She made him stand up and she pulled him off to the Hospital wing without speaking to Snape. Snape thought this was really funny and just sat there at his desk, pretending he wasn't listening. But I knew it was because he had the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen.

About 20 minutes later, Kayla returned with Harry and walked back to her desk, and on the way, kicked Malfoy hard in the shin. "Ouch!" yelped Draco. The rest of the period, Draco was flicking little pieces of wiggentree bark at the back of Kayla's Head. After he did it a few times, I made him stop.

Draco was complaining about how he nearly had his hands on Harry's secret all the way to the Great hall. "Come on, I would've done what Kayla did if she hadn't gotten there first" I said.

"I know, but you had to admit, that was pretty funny!" said Draco with glee. "Yeah" I said. Kayla was exceptionally mad at Draco for what he did to harry.


	5. chapter 6

On Saturday Flint woke everybody up early to prepare for the match against Gryffindor "We've got this one made!" he said gleefully yanking me to my feet. "Hey take it easy, Flint" I groaned as he threw me my Quidditch robes and my broom, "the match isn't until 5:00 tonight".

"We can talk in the locker room," said flint, rushing out of the dorm. "Whatever" I said to myself and slowly pulled on my robes.

It was freezing outside. I got mad at flint for waking us up early. "Come on, somebody wake me up, somehow" I yawned. Draco pinched me in the arm really hard. "Ok, that's not exactly what I meant, but whatever". The rest of the team was already in the locker room, asleep on benches and leaning on each other's shoulders. I fell onto a bench and leaned against a locker. I dozed off for a moment.

Flint slammed a locker shut to wake us up. It wasn't very successful because all people did was look up, and lay back down. He did it again but with three lockers this time. This seemed to work a little bit better because everyone sat up groaning.

About a half an hour in, Draco's head dropped on my shoulder, his mouth wide open, snoring. Flint hardly noticed. He just kept rambling on about new strategies, old strategies, weaknesses, and strengths. The one thing he would always say was, "the Quidditch cup is practically ours" or, "we're bound to get that house cup this way". I only shook Draco awake when I thought something was important. After an hour, I laid my head against the locker and slipped into a light sleep.

I was awoken by laughing and awing. The team thought that it was funny that Draco and I fell asleep next to each other.

"Wow, I mean, what a great couple." Said Flint with a snort of laughter.

"What the?" I said. I shook Draco awake. He didn't seem to think this was very funny either, because the second he realized what they were laughing at, he punched Flint in the arm.

We walked slowly onto the field and the Gryffindors were there. Flint didn't look worried at all. He knew he could just tell them that Snape reserved the field for them and add in a few insults.

"I don't believe it" Wood said with disbelief. "We were here first, again".

"Is that so?" Flint sneered, "What time did you get onto the field, Wood?"

"5:30" said Wood.

"Well, we got here at 5:00, that makes the field ours," said Flint, still grinning.

"Yeah right" said Harry.

"What was that, Potter?" asked Malfoy with a smirk.

"I said, YEAH RIGHT!" Harry said loudly.

"No one asked you to pipe in Potter!" spat Flint.

"Yeah scarhead, shut up." Draco laughed. "It'd do you good to respect Flint".

"Why should I, all he is to you is a coach." Said harry smoothly, "and all he is to me is a Jack Ass." All of the Gryffindors laughed.

"Wow, I've never heard that one before, Potter," sneered Flint.

"You better shut up," said Draco loudly.

"What are you going to do Malfoy, get your thugs to beat me up? Or better yet, get your daddy to do it".

"Hey!" I said, smelling danger. Before I could say anymore, Flint slapped me in the stomach to shut me up. Kayla was looking at Draco, then Harry, and back to Draco again a couple times. She obviously thought this was getting a little out of hand. Flint was still smiling. I knew he wanted to see Draco hit Harry, it had been a long time since they got into a fight. I didn't try to stop it anymore because I knew Draco would only get mad at me. Draco never really did get a chance to prove himself against Harry.

"_We _actually have permission," said Wood.

"No one asked _you, _Wood," said Draco smoothly.

"Shut up Malfoy!" said Harry

"Why should I? All he is to you is a coach, and all he is to me is a filthy Gryffindor goodie goodie!" said Malfoy. Draco tapped his broom on Wood's forehead. Harry dove at him, knocking Draco to the ground. Draco kicked harry off him and stood back up, furious.

"Helpless now that your body guards aren't here, huh?" said harry. But Harry couldn't say more before Draco punched him hard in the eye. Kayla, along with all the other Gryffindors gasped. Draco kneeled down and punched him again, and again.

"Get off him!" I said yanking Draco off of Harry who was lying on the ground with a busted lip and a black eye. He didn't show that he was hurt, he just stared a penetrating stare at Draco, who was fighting to get out of my grasp. I threw him onto the ground and said,

"What's the _matter _with you, I know you really wanted to do it, but you should have let it go. " he had a nosebleed where Harry had hit him back. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"You heard him. He doesn't think I can do anything by myself. Do you know how _long _I've been waiting to do that to him?" He said through gridded teeth.

"Yes, but you could get in loads of trouble for fighting." I said.

"No I couldn't. Snape would have paid to see what just happened."

"Well, yes, that's true" I agreed, "but still, Mcgonagall will have your ass for it".

"Who cares, I did what I felt I had to do." Said Draco.

"Are you satisfied, Malfoy?" said Kayla.

"As a matter of fact, _Kayla, _I am." He said. Stunned, the Gryffindors left, but to my surprise, Kayla stayed.

"I never thought I'd be seeing you again," I said quietly.

"What, did you think we stopped being friends because I haven't been around lately?" Kayla asked.

"Well, yeah." I said.

"I think not," Kayla said proudly. I took off on my broom and look back at Kayla who was waving.

Practice went well that morning. Everyone was still talking about the fight. Draco dozed off on his broom and was about to fall off. I grabbed the beater's stick and smacked a bludger toward him. The bludger whizzed by his head. It startled him so much; he almost fell off again. "Wake up!" I yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME!" he yelled back. I just smiled.

After practice, we started for the castle. Draco wasn't bleeding anymore but he didn't wipe up his bloody nose.

When we reached the Great Hall, a few people came up to Draco and slapped him hard in the back and pointed at Harry, who also didn't clean up his busted lip and still had the black eye. I collapsed onto a bench and put my head down on my empty plate. I was exhausted. I sat back up and laid my broom own on the floor. The food appeared and everyone began to eat.

Can you pass the salt?" Draco asked me, "never mind, I'll get it…. _Accio, salt!_" the salt flew through the air and into his hands.

I left lunch early. I went back up to the common room to see if I could get some sleep before the match. I managed to fall asleep for 2 hours and I woke up to find most of the Slytherins in the common room, a small crowd in the corner was celebrating Draco's winning fight against Harry. Millicent Bullstrode was one of them. She didn't like me much. I didn't like her much either. She frightened me a little bit. She was a large girl and I didn't really want to interfere in whatever she did ever since she had Hermione in a headlock in our second year.

When 5:00 o'clock came around, everybody was emptying onto the Quidditch field. The team was in the locker room a half an hour before the match. We heard Lee Jordan speaking to the crowd.

"That's our signal," said Flint "Now, we can win this one. This is up to you, Draco. We need that snitch, and fast. Harry has eagle eyes." He slapped Draco hard on the back. It was cold when we got out of the locker room. We walked out onto the field. The crowd burst into cheers. We mounted our brooms and took off. Madame Hooche released the quaffle. I grabbed it and broke into speed straight toward the goal posts. I dodged Fred's bludger and kept going. I swerved around Alicia and took a sharp turn to dodge another bludger. I gave a last burst of speed and threw the quaffle through a goal post. The crowd roared.

"Damn it!" said Wood angrily.

"Better luck next time," I yelled over my shoulder.

Flint was now in possession of the quaffle. He passed it to me and I threw it again at the goals, but this time Wood caught it and passed it to Alicia. She bounded toward our goals. I caught up with her and hit it out of her arms and Flint flew under her and caught it. He passed it to me again. A Gryffindor chaser kicked me in the ribs and I spun out of control, losing the quaffle. I gained control of my broom and I looked up and Gryffindor scored one. I stole the quaffle from Alicia again and was determined to make a comeback. I ducked to keep from being hit in the head with George's bludger and shot towards the goals. I threw the quaffle as hard as I could and it brushed the bottom of Wood's feet as it went in.

"Another 10 points to Slytherin" said Jordan dully.

Flint slapped my hand as I flew by. Draco yelled, "wicked flying!"

Fred then hit Flint with a bludger in the stomach. "FUCK!" Flint gasped. He went after Fred and hit him in the stomach back. Slytherin, out of the four houses, was the roughest at Quidditch. I sped off to steel the quaffle and scored again for Slytherin. Something red whizzed by my head. It was Harry; he was after the snitch. Then something green whizzed by again. This time it was Draco. He was right on top of Harry. Then Draco was right next to him now with his hand extended. Harry punched Draco in the lip, but Draco was still next to him. Then Harry elbowed him in the side and Draco spun off, clutching his side. I sped after Harry; I caught up with him a few seconds later. And knocked him off course with my shoulder. Flint laughed so hard that I could here him all the way on the other side of the field. Draco took advantage of the time Harry was off course and was in arm length with the snitch. But Harry's Firebolt was too fast for Draco's Nimbus 2001. He snatched it. The crowd roared with cheers. Gryffindor won the match.

I gave a deep sigh. This came of no surprise to me. Harry was an amazing seeker. I knew of his father's history. I had walked by his plaque many times over the course of my stay at Hogwarts.

Everyone in the common room was groping around, muttering curse words under their breath.

"Oh, well, he could have caught it on his own. I was just mad that Harry was kind of beating him up out there. Potter's damn Firebolt is our problem" I said.

I yawned and I picked up Draco's bag up and put it by a desk. I turned around and found a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and un-crumpled it to see if it was trash. It read…

_Crabbe,_

_I really like her. I have been best friends with her for like forever. The problem is I don't think she likes me. I want to take the relationship to a new level, but I don't know what my father would think if I told him. _

My heart sank. It was in Draco's handwriting. Draco must have slipped this to Crabbe before the party. I crumpled it back up quickly and stuffed it back into Draco's bag, not mentioning to Kayla. When I was done, I went straight up to bed.


End file.
